What You're Worth
by Tiger-Hime
Summary: Cry never thought he was anything special. He didn't understand why people freaked out over him. He was just a guy playing video games for fun. But a lonely little blogger writes him letters every day, telling him how much he helps her and hundreds of other people. Will he finally see his own worth? First Cry fic. Strong language. Awful summary. Read and review, friends.
1. Chapter 1

**I told myself I'd never do this shit goddamnit.**

**But here it is. A Cryaotic fic.**

**What have I done.**

**Anyway, the Hello Friend posts mentioned in this? They're real. I do them every day on my personal tumblr as it's not a big deal as the fic says it is. Whoops lol.**

**So, um, yeah. This is my first Cryaotic fic so I really hope you guys enjoy.**

**OH btw, strong language. Both from myself and the fanfic. So...don't read it if you don't want to?**

**Read and review!**

* * *

Midnight had crept into my dorm slowly. I had hardly noticed. I wasn't one to pay much attention to time. A yawn took a hold of me while I opened up tumblr on my laptop. I reblogged a couple of funny posts on my personal account before switching over to my other blog. It was called 'Hello Friend'. I'd started these posts on my personal account a long time ago. They had become pretty popular so I had moved them to a new blog dedicated to them alone. I let my fingers tap against the keys as I typed up another entry.

_Hello friend. Today was not the best. I had finally graduated college, but that was a short-lived happiness. My parents didn't show up. They just called and left a voicemail. They said they were sending me some money, but to be honest, I didn't want their money. I felt insulted and, quite frankly, pissed off. But it's okay, friend. I relaxed, thinking of your happy laughter. I couldn't get to your videos today. I'm moving out and into my new house, if you can call it that. It's really tiny, but I think I'll be fine. It's scary going into the world alone. I only hope I can find a decent job soon. I'm moving back to the states. Canada is amazing. But I think I need to grow my business (and my bank account!) before I can think of living there. Anyway, I think I'll go pull up your videos, friend. I could use a good laugh. It feels empty in here.  
Goodbye friend._

I placed my usually tags to it #Cryaotic and #Hello Friend and clicked happily on the post button. The people that followed me liked reading about my day and how Cry helps me. They sent me their own 'Hello Friend' letters and I would post them. They, just like I did, wanted our favorite YouTuber to be happy and know just how much he meant to us. Plus, we'd love to have him interact with us more. I smiled as my message notification lit up. Probably another user wanting me to share their letter, I thought to myself. I clicked the message and saw it was exactly what I predicted. This user was anonymous, though. I decided to read the letter out loud, feeling lonely in my dorm.

"Hello friend. Though I'm not saying hello to the friend you're thinking of." I tilted my head in confusion. "My 'Hello Friend' is about you, dear writer." My eyes went wide. "I read all of your letters, and they make me feel happy. People can be so nice when they want to be. It amazes me when I see all of these people write their own letters. I smile when I read them. So now I will write my own. Hello, again, friend. It wasn't a bad day, but it wasn't a good day either. I'd been stuck in a slump all day, but I went to visit my younger brother. He was very happy to see me, so we played some games. He was sad when I had to leave, but I promised I would be back soon. Seeing my brother got me out of my slump a little. I came home and started playing my own games. My grandmother surprised me with a visit, too. But once she left, I fell back into a slump of sorts. I found myself goofing around on tumblr so I decided to catch up on my letter reading. You had just posted a new one, friend, so I am privileged to have been one of the first to read it!

"I think I should go now. I can't really think of anything else to say. Goodbye, friend."

I leaned back on my bed and stared for a while. Someone had written me a letter? I pushed my glassed up and ran my fingers through my hair. They had written their letter as an 'ask' so I quickly typed up my response.

_Thank you, friend! I'm flattered. This is pretty new for me. Thank you for your letter. The page appreciates the donation of your feelings and originality! :)_

I looked at the letter and my response, smiling. I was bubbly. This page was built for Cry. Not me. I wondered if this anon would rather send me the letters directly. I pasted in the link to my personal account and told the anon to message me there if they would like.

Posting the message, I grinned again. I felt better than I had in a long time. I opened up YouTube and searched for Cry. I noticed a new Rule of Rose, which I wasn't really fond of. But there was also a new Cry Reads. The title was called "Cry Reads: Letters". Probably just another creepypasta. "I never sleep well after these," I mumbled, clicking on it anyway.

_"Cry Reads: Letters."_

Three words. He said three words. And already I was wrapped up in that voice.

_"Hello friend."_

My heart thudded to a stop. Holy shit.

_"Today was actually a very good day. It was a pleasant change from the norm. I will be graduating soon. Exciting, right? I don't know. I'm ready to be done with school, but I just don't know if I'll cut it in the real world. I'm thinking about…coming back to the states. Canada has become a second home to me, and I love it here. But…I don't know. Maybe just country-sick, if there is such a thing." Nervous laughter._

He was reading one of my Hello Friend letters! Holy fucking shit!

_"I went back through your videos and I started watching you play Skyrim again. I love that game. I still play it all the time. I like to goof off on it. You make me happy, friend. It's nice to have someone be there for you every day, even if they don't know it. I hope you understand your importance, friend. You make waking up a hell of a lot easier._

_ "Anyway, I think I should go now. It's getting late and I have packing to do. Goodbye, friend."_

I sat there in pure fucking disbelief. He had read one of my letters! There was a pause and I realized he had started reading another one. I listened to it intently. I thought I could hear a smile in his voice. I clicked on the description and read it. My nose was almost touching the screen.

_So I found a thing. There's this tumblr page-y thingy where a bunch of people write letters to yours truly about what happened during their day and how I helped them through it._

_ Goddamn did I find some deep shit._

_ These guys, gals, whatever…they fucking care, man. And they all have their own stories, their own shitty days and I, a guy who's terrible at playing games but plays them anyway, help them._

_ Holy shit._

_ I gotta do something, man, because I feel fuckin' special and I just don't deserve it._

_ These are some of the letters._

_ Also, buzz._

_ Yeah._

_ Take it easy._

My mind and my heart were racing. I quickly copied the link and posted it to my Hello Friend blog, captioning it something along the lines of 'holy fucking shit guys Cry reads our letters take a listen if you haven't already'. I closed my laptop and set it beside my bed. My head was spinning. Was this real life?

Without getting out of my dazed and confused state, I wandered over and turned on the fan and changed into pajamas. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep dreaming of Sup Guys and letters and an infectious personality with no face.

Little did I know, a message had pinged on my personal blog. It was from that same anon that said _'So I guess you saw the video…'_


	2. Chapter 2

**So as a response to a previous review. Nope. Cry has never acknowledged my Hello Friend letters. They're not very popular, but I like doing them. I like to think that he does read them though and I hope it makes him feel better!**

**This chapter was a little forced so I'm sorry if it's not as fantastic as it should be. I tried~**

**Btw, if anyone has seen the most recent Cry Talks, I'm so fucking pissed at the minority of the fandom like omfg.**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

Cry sat back and stared at his tumblr inbox, waiting for a response. He didn't like being anonymous. The first time had been a necessity. But it wasn't even close to necessary this time. He sighed, wondering silently why he had clicked the anon button. He shrugged and sank down lower against his chair. He picked his glasses up off of his face and rubbed his eye with the heel of his palm.

He heard his inbox ping. He slid his glasses down and opened it up. Just some more fan mail. Cry sighed and propped himself up on one elbow. Suddenly he found himself back at the Hello Friend page. His head tilted as he reread some of the letters. A smile crawled across his face. These people adored him. He made their lives better. Even though he was just some guy, they loved him and his videos and his livestreams and just…everything. He made people feel better, and that made him happy.

The laptop went dark suddenly, his face reflected in the screen. He snorted at the irony. Cry wiggled his mouse and refreshed the page. Her response to his anonymous letter still lingered there below the link to his 'Cry Reads' video. He clicked the link to her personal blog again, scrolling through her silly posts. He laughed at some of the gifs and found himself intrigued by some of her more serious posts. Finally, he stumbled on an array of selfies.

She was average looking with not-so-average eyes protected by black-framed glasses. Her eyes could pierce your soul even through the internet. She had these unnerving gray eyes that were rimmed and flecked with green and only tiny traces of gold. Her nose and tongue were pierced. She had a rib tattoo of tiger fur and handprint tattoos on each shoulder blade. Her hair was long and a warm cocoa color streaked with electric blue. She was eccentric and what one might call a hipster, but Cry liked it. She seemed like a pretty cool chick.

"Shut up, cat!" he screeched suddenly. His cat was bitching at him from the doorway. Cry rolled his eyes and decided to play with his magnets. He unstuck them then stuck them back together again, forming a little cube. He turned the cube over in his hands, the cool metal chilling his fingers. A sigh crept past his lips while he stared at the computer screen. She'd probably gone to sleep or something. Cry shut down the computer and bopped over to his bed, wiggling under the covers. He took off his glasses and stared out of the window briefly before rolling over and closing his eyes. He dreamt of electric blue streaks, piercings and tattoos, and letters flowing from her fingertips.

Morning dawned. Cry muttered something unintelligible and closed the blinds and curtains, effectively blocking out most of the light. The darkness cloaked him gently. The beginning of a headache tapped at the side of his head. Sighing, he sat up. It was 11 o'clock, way too early for Cry to be awake. He stomped slowly to the kitchen and snatched a bottle of Advil from the cabinet and chased them down with some orange juice. With an exaggerated sigh of laziness, Cry stomped back to his room and say down at his chair. He sipped his glass. He shook his mouse; Tumblr popped up. With a swift click, he refreshed the page. A notification appeared over his message icon. He smiled and went to take a look.

_"Yeah…I did. Who is this?"_

Cry grinned and typed up, _"Me." _He unchecked the anon button, letting his name and icon show. Excitement bloomed within him as he sent the message. It only took a few seconds.

_"Holy fuck."_

He burst into uncontrollable laughter, shaking his head.

_"Are you serious? Am I on Punk'd? Are you shitting me right now?"_

Giggling, he clicked his keys loudly. _"Dammit, you got me. I'm really Ashton Kutcher. Totally." _He sent the message, sarcasm ringing clearly through his message.

_"Okay, smart ass. So whatcha need? Not every day the rare, elusive Cry contacts a fan. Or makes a video involving their posts."_

_ "You're right. I just wanted to thank you. That page means a lot to me. It's so amazing to read them. I don't deserve half the shit you guys say about me. I'm just a dude playing games, man."_

_ "Yeah, but you've gotten a lot of us through some hard shit. You're a really cool guy and your fucking laugh alone can make anyone giggle. Like come on. You were made to make people happy, Cry."_

At that message, Cry leaned back in his chair, thinking about it. He pondered this as he typed up a new response.

_"Now, I don't know about that. But you might be right, fuck, what do I know? Eh. Oh shit, sorry! Didn't mean to make fun of you."_

_ "Don't worry, I'm not actually Canadian. Born and raised in the states. So it's not offensive really."_

_ "Didn't you say you were moving back?"_

_ "Yeah I am. I can't afford a place up here yet. I need a job, and I heard there were some places in Georgia and Alabama that were looking. I'm not a fan of heat, but ya gotta do whatcha gotta do, huh?"_

_ "Yeah so what do you do? And what's your name?"_

_ "Well, I just graduated from veterinary school. I specialized in horses. And my name is Heather. But, like you, I prefer to go by the name I've made for myself: Kesshire. Kess for short."_

_ "How'd you come up with that?"_

_ "When I was little, I used to watch Alice in Wonderland a lot and I loved Cheshire Cat, but I always said it like 'Kesshire' so the name just kinda stuck."_

_ "That's pretty cool. Creative, too."_

_ "Thanks! So it was you that sent that letter to Hello Friend wasn't it?"_

_ "Sure was. I regret nothing. That letter was beautiful. It came from my heart, man."_

_ "I'm sure it did. Hey, I have to move some stuff into my car. Talk to you later maybe?"_

_ "Yeah! If I don't answer, here's my Skype. Message me there if you want. I should answer there, hopefully."_

_ "Okay. Bye~"_

_ "Take it easy."_


End file.
